


Just so you know

by Nishinoyas_Bae



Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, part 3 of 3 part series, slight angst, they finally confess their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama confess their mutual love for each other
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Just so you know

Hinata couldn’t be more disgusting if he tried.  
They were the only two on the rooftop during their lunch break and for that Kageyama is glad. Hinata is hungry, having not eaten breakfast this morning, he is literally shovelling his bento down his throat and Kageyama is grossed out to the point he lost his appetite. 

“Do you have to be so disgusting?” 

Hinata looks at Kageyama, and despite the words out of his mouth and the tone he used, he doesn’t look mad. His face is relaxed, perhaps the most relaxed Hinata had ever seen him. Instead of answering him, Hinata continues to eat and Kageyama continues to watch, a never ending cycle between the two. 

The wind begins to pick up, something they both can’t help but notice. Something Kageyama can’t help but notice? Well, his heart race pick up the second the red head inches closer to him, probably seeking body warmth as his arms grow bumps from the chill, but all Kageyama can think of is the kiss he stole from Hinata, and how him being so close once more, made him want to steal again.

“You okay, Kageyama? You’re all red.” Hinata points and it’s true, Kageyama’s cheeks are flaming pink, a striking contrast to his black hair.

“Shut up, moron. You’re red.”

“We all know I have red hair baka-yama. Doesn’t make you a genius to point out the obvious.” 

“Shut up, idiot.”  
At this, Hinata rolls his eyes. There was no point in arguing with the temperamental teen, even if Hinata is right. Once more, the wind picks up, this time blowing the bento box out of Hinata’s hands.

“Shit-“ Hinata jumps to his feet, only to trip over Kageyama who was attempting to do the same. The pair fall, a bundle of arms, legs and testosterone. Kageyama takes the brute of the fall, landing on the concrete with a groan, and if it wasn’t for Hinata’s hands pushing against the wall, Kageyama’s head would have smashed against brick. 

“Shit, my mum is gonna kill me.” Hinata swears as he sags against Kageyama, and all Kageyama can think abut is how his head is caught between Hinata’s arms and his legs press against Kageyama’s and the setter feels the heat through his slacks.

Kageyama can’t speak, his mouth dry and a lump forming in his throat. Hinata doesn’t realise the compromising position the two teens are in. Neither of them letting go of the position anytime soon.  
The wind dances around them, causing goose bumps to rise on Hinata’s skin, instinctively cuddling in close to the black haired raven. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think-“ and before Kageyama’s personal ball of sun can leave, he wraps his arms around him.

“Don’t be stupid. You’re cold. I don’t want our team to suffer because of it, idiot.” At his words, Hinata burrows his head in the space between Kageyama’s head and neck. He takes a deep breath, and almost gets dizzy. Kageyama smells of warm coffee and exhilaration. Hinata smells of beef stew and sweat. Both boys take secret whiffs of their new favourite scent, not wanting the other to know. How foolish for 2 boys to fall in love. Especially at their age, right?

“My mum is going to kill me.” Hinata groans once more, almost tapping his head against the brick wall as he sulks and Kageyama can’t help but laugh. “What are you laughing at? This isn’t funn-“

As Kageyama turns his head, so does Hinata, and both boys stop in place as their lips brush. ‘Yes, this is what I remember’ Kageyama can’t help but think.  
It’s Hinata who pulls away first, cheeks as red as his hair as he clumsily stutters. 

“I did not mean to do that. I am so sorry.” With words stumbling out of his mouth, he gets to his feet, fingertips grazing the spot where their lips met, in complete disbelief.

“Was kissing me that bad?” The words are out before Kageyama can think and the moody teen is up on his feet, causing Hinata to take a step back. 

“You want me to kiss you?”

“That isn’t what I said.”

“It sounds like what you said.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore, dumbass.”  
Kageyama picks up his backpack up from the ground, attempting to leave the rooftop when his bag is thrown off his shoulder with confidence Hinata didn’t know he had.

“What the hell-“ Kageyama is cut off as Hinata pushes him against the brick wall, the small red head buzzing with adrenaline as he grips the back of Kageyama’s hair, gently tugging the giant down so he can stand on the tips of his toes and –

Kisses him.

Kageyama can’t believe it. Hinata is kissing him. Willingly! Hinata can’t believe he finally got the nerve to do it, and that Kageyama hasn’t punched him in the face.  
The kiss is as awkward as it is perfect. Kageyama’s hands stay stiff on Hinata’s hips while Hinata’s rummage through Kageyama’s hair as though he’s looking for gold. There is more teeth than there is lips and the breeze around them makes them both shiver.  
When they pull away, they are both red faced and gasping for breath.

“Happy now?”

“Dumb-ass, you’re the one that kissed me.”

“Because I like you, baka-yama.”

This causes both of them to stop. Hinata looking at his shoes while Kageyama stares at him.

“You like me?”

“You couldn’t tell?”

And Kageyama can’t help it, hearing Hinata say what he’s wanted him to say for god knows how long, he kisses him – again.  
He holds Hinata’s face in the palms of his hands, fingers cold against Hinata’s cheeks while Hinata’s stomach flips, feeling on fire all over.

“I like you too, idiot.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you feel!  
> Maybe even ideas for future oneshots? Either Haikyuu or MHA related :)  
> You guys can also find me on my wattpad or tumblr (nishinoyasbae)


End file.
